1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and processes for the processing of raw fibers, wherein the raw fibers are to be prepared in blow room machines for supply to carding operations, and more particularly, to devices and processes for opening the fibrous material of the raw fibers, in flake form, to form a single fiber by preparing a sliver of substantially parallelized fibers, and wherein a majority of the impurities and contamination have been removed from the raw fibers so that the raw fibers may be sent on for subsequent processing thereof.
2. Description of the Background
The processing stations for processing the baled fibrous material are connected to each other by pneumatic transport lines. The pneumatic transport lines use a stream of transport fluid, such as air, to lift the fibrous material, which is more or less in the form of coarse flakes, together with all of the contents of the flakes including impurities, contamination, short fibers, metallic and non-metallic materials, and other foreign material (hereinafter collectively called "impurities"). Together, the fibrous material and impurities are moved between the various bins which supply the individual blow room machines.
In prior art devices and processes, the reduction and separation of such impurities from the fibers substantially take place during the processing of the fibers in the blow room machines, such as collectors, blenders, openers, etc. The blow room machines have, for instance, suction openings, separator knives, and separation grilles, etc., which gradually remove the impurities from the fibers in flake form via centrifugal force.